The Walking Dead (PJO version)
by Amanye
Summary: So basically, demigods (including the one I made up) are fighting to survive this unfamiliar world when the run into Carl and Rick. Will they get along? Or will this new found friend ship turn in to chaos? -Amanye 4
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I cant believe were still alive. Not only did we just finish the war with Gaea, but zombies came to be when we retuned home. And the gods and Chiron have gone missing. When we went on Olympus to ask what's going gone, Olympus was just deserted. Now Annabeth and I, including Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, my mom, Paul, Mr. Chase, Tristan, and Annabeth's half brother Bobby. Matthew died a few months ago. Grover died, Tyson died, countless other half-bloods and some half- bloods went missing from our group. We are fighting to survive this. We have been through way to much just to die as soon as we get home. And then Ally, Logan, Skylar, Tobias, and Thalia went missing after an attack. I refuse to believe their dead. They are my only siblings left.

Our powers do us no good, so we use our swords and knifes. Anything that can stab a zombie in the head. And us (Us half-bloods) have to protect the mortals since they are taking care of the younger ones.

_6 months later..._

Annabeth's POV

So far my dad, Paul, Tristan, and now Sally are dead. We managed to kill off the 20 walkers that attacked us. But one got Sally by the neck and she died. I was fighting the tears away as I saw Percy holding her bloody hand in his, tears falling down his cheeks. The others were keeping watch, knowing there is nothing they can do. I walked next to Percy. He didn't look up. I took the hand that was wrapped around his mothers and placed it in mine. I wrapped my arms around him and he started to sob uncontrollably into the crook of my neck. After a few minutes his sobs stopped, and he got up. "C'mon", he told the others, wiping the tears n his red eyes, "We should get somewhere safe for the night." They nodded and we began to follow them.

Piper's POV

My father died 5 months ago, because he was a coward and he ran when we were being attacked. Fredrick (Annabeth's dad) died trying to save him. Paul died committing suicide. Sally's death was the worst though. She became a mother to us in these past few months. Now she's gone. I feel horrible for Percy. He must be so broken. We were following him into this 'safe haven' as he says. After a few hours we found this mansion. It had fences all around it so the walkers couldn't get in, there was a lot of food in the stock in there, and it was... safe. I was checking the perimeter with Annabeth when I heard foot steps. They weren't walkers though, so we made our way towards them.

I saw 2 kids, and 3 teens. One was a girl with black spikey hair, and the other 4 looked like clones of Percy. "Oh my gods", Annabeth murmured. Oh my gods, its them. We started walking towards them. "Thalia?", Annabeth asked. Her head turned towards us. "Annabeth! Piper!", she yelled beckoning the rest of them over. We began running towards them as they too were running to us. Annabeth and her embraced. Then she hugged me. After we were done we began to walk towards the mansion. Annabeth was explaining to them what has happened these past few months. Skylar and Ally started getting teary eyed when they found out what happened to Sally. But they quickly wiped them away.

Annabeth opened the door and walked inside ahead of us. Probably to tell the others. I heard sighes of relief and asked them to wait here. I made my way to the dining room and saw that Percy and Jason went there. "Where are they?", I asked sitting down. "Oh, they just went to go embrace there family", Hazel said smiling.

Jason's POV

I sat up when Annabeth entered the room, grinning like crazy. "What are you smiling about?" I asked. She faced me and Percy who was looking down, next to me. "Guys, their here", she said.

"Who's here?", Percy muttered.

"Thalia, Ally, Logan, Skylar, and Tobias", Percy looked up. "What", he asked.

"Their alive Percy. Thet are in the living room waiting for you".

Percy and I got up and walked to the living room. "Thalia?", I asked opening the door. Before I could look at my surroundings, she embraced me with a hug. She's really here. My only family is alive. I hugged her tight. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

Percy's POV

I saw Jason hugging Thalia. "Percy?", 2 people asked in unison. I turned around to see the twins standing there. They jumped on me and I hugged them. I got a glimpse of Ally and Logan smiling at me. I made my way towards them and we all embraced each other. I still had family, I thought. Ally had tears of joy. Then someone pulled me out of our hug and punched me in the arm. Thalia. She hugged me. Yup, my cousin is alive too.


	2. Chapter 2

**People who read this story: Just so you know I do luv the walking dead, although I have not watched all the episodes. I have no idea who some of the characters are, so this will begin and end the way I want it to. **

Carl's POV

My dad and I were walking the streets of... some place. No idea where. All I know is that were in America and that we've been running for almost 2 years. After a few minutes of silence my dad spoke up. "Carl, I'm sorry". I rolled my eyes and walked ahead. If he was sorry it would not have happened. Mom would still be here. Just when he said my name again I heard laughter. My dad shushed me and we made our way toward the woods. We saw a few teenagers. They were hugging and crying. There were 2 little kids too. I saw them walk into this mansion that was heavily guarded with a huge wire fence. I looked up to my dad.

"I knew it", he murmured.

"What do you mean you knew it?", I asked.

"That we weren't the only survivors left Carl. C'mon"

So with that, we walked towards the mansion. I heard laughter and loud talking. I was wondering if there were any survivors anywhere besides us and them. Is my mom still alive? Or my cousins? Friends? I was to busy felling sorry for myself, that I didn't even notice we were already at the front door knocking.

Percy's POV

I was so happy. My family was here, including my siblings, cousins, friends and girlfriend. We were all safe. We had plenty of food to last us a loooooong time. Then there was a knock on the front door and everybody went quiet. There was another knock, and we all jumped. I held a finger to my lips and gestured Jason to follow me. We walked toward the door and stood in front of it with our swords ready. I forgot my samurai sword, so I uncapped riptide. I held up three fingers. Jason mouthed ,"One, Two, ... THREE!". I opened the door and we held up our weapons. Once we realized they were humans we grabbed them by their shirt collars and hauled them inside.

"Were you bit?", Jason asked.

"No, we just heard some laughter outside and wanted to see if they were survivors. Apparently they were", the youngest one said, "Who are you?".

Instead of answering, I called to the rest of the group telling them it was okay to come out now. Ally, with the twins behind her came out first. Then Logan, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth and Bobby came in after them. The two unknown survivors stared at us in awe. "How could you have survived, without any adults? That's impossible. Surely you guys have a mom or dad watching you guys here right?", the man asked.

Ally's POV

That was the worst question anybody could right now. Percy's face turned pained and he walked out of the room. I gave the twins to Logan so I could go after him. I heard Annabeth saying, "Are you freaking kidding me! That's the worst question you could ask in a time like this!". After about 5 minutes I saw Percy sitting in a spare bedroom, on the floor, with his head down. "Percy?", I asked sitting besides him. "It's my fault she's gone", he muttered, "I couldent get to her fast enough. It's my fault.". I saw a tear slide down his cheek. I pulled his hand into mine.

"Percy... It's no ones fault. It's not yours either. You were trying to protect the others." He wiped his red eys with his palm and sniffled. I pulled him into a hug, and I could feel his hot tears soaking into my shirt.

Rick's POV

I still do not understand why that was a stupid question. Everyone was glaring at me. So was Carl. "What did I do?", I asked. Carl rolled his eyes. There were 13 people in this house, I guessed. 2 of them left after I asked my fair question. There were 3 kids about 8-10 years old, and 10 teenagers between 13-18. "What are your names?", I asked.

The blond one stood up. "I'm Jason", he said. Then he pointed to a the Cherokee girl, "That's Piper", and continued pointing. So it was Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Logan, Bobby, Tobias, Skylar, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Ally. Ally and Percy are the ones that left. As soon as Carl and I introduced themselves the black haired one with sea green eyes, Ally, came out through the hallway. He gestured behind her and Annabeth walked out of the room.

Carl's POV

My dad is such and idiot some times. I'm probably the one who's going to apologize to the dude, Percy, who ran out of the room a few minutes ago. Jason, took my dad out of the room along with Thalia to have a little 'chat'. A couple minutes later I was sitting in a dining room table with the other teens and kids, eating. I ate until I was full, which hasn't happened for a long time. After eating the blond girl, Annabeth, walked in with a sad look in her gray eyes. and sat by me.

"I'm so sorry my dad asked that", I said, "He's pretty stupid sometimes. Will he be okay?".

She nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Annabeth showed me to the room I would be sleeping in. I thanked her and jumped into bed as soon as she left. And fell asleep.

Annabeth's POV

Carl was nice. I think he'll be okay. He was probably 13 or 14 **( me if im wrong)**, and I could tell he's been through a lot. I walked into the room was sleeping in and sat on he bed. Percy was asleep after thinking about these past few months. I could tell he was not comfortable in the, judging by the position he was in so I walked over to him and slipped off his shoes, then pulled one of the covers over him. His left hand was in a fist with a piece of paper sticking out of it. I unwrapped his hand and took the paper out. It was a picture of him and I, looking happy. Next to the beach at Camp Half Blood. I smiled.

I put the picture on his nightstand and got into the bed myself. Even though Percy was asleep, his big strong arms wrapped around me and he snuggled in closer to me. I fell asleep after a few minutes from the comfortable feeling.


End file.
